emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Val Pollard
Valerie Pollard ('''née Lambert) is the straight-talking, naturally flamboyant younger sister of Diane . Never one to mince words, Val will tell it like it is - and sometimes will tell it like it isn’t, should that turn out to be more interesting! Always eager to get a rise out of folk, Val has an acid tongue which usually gets her into trouble with her sister. Still, she has a big heart and cares deeply for those closest to her, woe betide all who cross this feisty lady... '''History 2004 *Val arrives at the Woolpack, Diane isn’t exactly pleased to see her but can’t help but be concerned when she sees Val’s bruised face. *During a blazing row with Rodney , Val reveals that he is Paul’s father, resulting in Paul punching Rodney. 2005 *Val and Bob head back to the B&B for a night of passion. Val reveals her fantasy about Tarzan and Jane and a nervous Bob makes jungle noises. 2007 *Desperately struggling to stop smoking Val decides she will try to implement the smoking ban early in the Woolpack to decrease temptation. This doesn’t go down well with the regulars. 2008 *After finally admitting that her eyesight is impaired by her cataracts Val is forced to miss the stunt flight to have them removed. *Agrees to be held hostage by the Dingles for ransom on the day of her wedding to Pollard ; angry that he has planned it all around the village fair to make it cheaper, they eventually make up and get married. 2009 *In typical Val fashion she organises a party for her son Paul’s divorce. He is not impressed; especially by the group of male dancers ‘The Pussycat Boys’ she has booked. *Having been thrown out by Pollard, Val pretends she has gone to Australia; she is really hiding out at the B&B. When Pollard heads to Australia to reconcile their differences she has to rush to the airport to stop him. *Excited about their new venture with the B&B, Val and Pollard get frisky in one of the bedrooms only for Terry to walk in on them! 2010 *Pollard reveals to her that Olena is working in the country illegally but Val is only concerned with the standard of her work. *Worried about the effect of Terry’s anger towards Pollard she convinces Terry to go easy on him for the sake of Pollard's health. *The Pollards buy Terry's share of the B&B and move in, selling Farrars Barn to David and Leyla. 2011 *The Pollards officially foster Amy. *Val is thrilled when Eric surprises her by buying one of the Sharmas' new barn conversions so they now have a proper home. *Val and Eric are horrified when they learn Amy has had a baby, alone, when they didn't even know she was pregnant. 2014 *Val learns she is HIV positive after a fling in Portugal. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Pollard family Category:Businesswomen Category:1957 births Category:Residents of The Grange B&B Category:2004 debuts Category:Barmaids